The Blizzard of '68
by TheSherlockedBeneaddict
Summary: Human Bunnymund, Female Jack Frost :P So what exactly happened on the Easter Sunday of 1968? Jacqueline Frost makes trouble for a working "bunny" while Bunnymund tries to figure out just who Jacqueline Frost is. (First time meeting :D) One-shot.


**Hello :D So in this story, Bunnymund is like an antro. But he only has the ears and tail of a rabbit. He also had more of a tribal designed outfit than modern Australian. Alternating points of view. *'s mark Aussie slang that can be defined at the end of the chapter if needed :) (except googies and ankle biters cause that was pretty defined in the movie)  
**

**Please enjoy and review :D **

Blizzard of '68

Bunny's POV

I carefully set the last egg of the Burgess Easter Egg Hunt in the tall grass. Tilting it gently, I got down to eye level, making sure it was just right. I placed it just behind a tall oak tree beyond the first clearing, but still a bit visible for the little tikes.

"Perfect." I whispered in my thick Australian accent. I ran back into the bushes after hearing the adults say it was time to begin. Diving through a brush, I settled in time to see the children start to find eggs one by one. I stayed crouched on my feet and ready to dash if I needed to, but couldn't help relaxing at the success. The kids cheered with joy whenever they found one of my little googies, making the months I spent preparing worth every minute. However I did hear a cheer in the distance that sounded extremely excited... something like "yahoo." I knew my eggs were beauties… but wow. Being as swift as I could I scampered through bushes and behind trees, moving with the Ankle Biters as they searched the designated hunt area. It was one of my last egg hunts to set up, so I had a little time.

Hiding in more bushes, I watched the kids move onto another area. There were a few eggs they missed, but I was sure they'd be back in a few minutes to get em. Suddenly, I felt a chill go up my spine.

"Crikey!" I winced, holding my arms tightly. "What's with this cold?" it was supposed to be a warm Sunday, despite being so north in the states. The cold wasn't a passing breeze either; it was still making my tail shiver. I was about to move from my hiding spot, but a rustling noise stopped me.

There, standing in front of a tree not even a yard away, was a pair of bare feet. They were small, but not small enough to be a child, and pale as pale could be. I raised an eyebrow at this, who wouldn't wear shoes outside? And with the sudden burst of cold, they should have boots on, certainly not bare feet! The feet where slender and smooth, suggesting they belonged to a woman.

"Whoa!" she exclaimed, taking a step closer to the tree. It got colder, making me shiver once again. I peeked out of the bush, careful to go unnoticed. She sounded too old to be a believer, but I didn't want to take any chances. Letting the shade of the small leaves move past my eyes, I gazed up at the girl.

The canopy on the oak tree shaded her, but allowed small bits of sunlight to speckle her face. She had long snow-white hair, filled with layers and reaching her lower back, shining like silk. Her eyes I could notice even from my view point because they were such a light blue. In addition to the bare feet, she carried a long wooden Shepard's staff, which made me wonder. She wore a dark blue and white polka-dot dress with a mini skirt, short sleeves, and a thin brown belt around her small waist. Under the dress, she wore a brown long-sleeved shirt. But the fact that she was wearing a dress made me blush due to my current view.

I quickly pulled my head back in the bush with red cheeks. However, the added heat helped against the cold weather. I looked back through the bushes again, with added curiosity. She reached into the tree, through a small hole, and pulled out one of my eggs. The most decorated eggs are hidden the best, and this was one of those eggs. Painted magenta pink color with golden swirls, it sparkled and reflected any light that crossed its path. The swirls were individual, but moved and crossed with each other. At the very top, I painted a light pink spiral design that wrapped around the entire egg. It ended up going in the batch to take to Burgess, and the hole in the tree seemed the best place to put it. It looked great in her pale hands…

…Wait…

"_She's taking one of my googies!"_ I realized in my head. _"That drongo*! She's too old to be collectin' eggs!"_ I had to do something. That was one of the best little prezzies and one of the kids should get it. Then, an idea struck me. North gave each of us guardians a spell a few months ago… the spell allowed us to be seen by non-believers in case of emergencies. I thought it was a stupid idea at first, since there was no reason for it. But curiosity was getting to me, and now was as good as any time to use it. I fossicked* through the pockets of my belt, and found a small bit of paper. Unfolding it, I began to whisper the words that were written, watching the girl start to walk away with the egg. The words were foreign, but quick, and I could instantly feel myself changing.

My ears and tail numbed, suddenly falling apart in disintegration. My tribal tattoos faded away and my hair changed to blonde. Luckily, I was able to keep my ponytail. _"This better not be permanent." _New clothes appeared on my body, replacing my loin cloth, belt, and back strap. My arm braces disappeared as well. I felt a little queasy at the transformation, but I stumbled out of the bushes and got ready to tell the Shelia* how egg hunts worked.

Ugh… If I could hold back some chunder*…

Jack's POV

I flew above my hometown, Burgess, soaring through the icy air that occupied high altitudes. My long white hair whipped around wildly as I did a few loops. I perched my feet on my staff that I held in my left hand. Letting my right arm stretch out in the wind I spun around in circles, plummeting down to earth. The sharp wind pierced my cheeks and my eyes blurred but I kept smiling.

"yaahhhhHOOO!" I exclaimed, taking the staff out from under my feet and spreading my limbs in all directions. My dress ruffled against me, but I didn't care if it showed anything underneath; after all, who's going to see it? Slowing down as I neared the ground, the air gradually getting warmer, I saw an egg hunt going on at the park.

"Oh yeah… it's Easter."I remembered. I didn't have any Easter plans of course, and now kids would be talking about that darn bunny all day… so much for trying to get noticed. I never met him in person, but I always imagined a cute little bunny hopping around with a basket of tulips and chocolate filled eggs. "Hehe that would be so adorable!" I said out loud; after all, who's going to hear it? Despite being a trouble-making winter spirit, I like cute things.

Curiosity getting the better of me, I made the wind carry me right to the egg hunt. If the Easter Bunny was still there, maybe he would see me. I heard about the guardians and other spirits before, but I never met one. Maybe since they are more than (or less) human like me, they could see me? …Or maybe I'm just invisible to everyone.

Flying around a tree top, I landed gracefully by its trunk. I couldn't see any children, but I could hear them nearby. The small clearing was almost a circle, trees and thick bushes alternating around the perimeter. Burgess Park was always filled with trees, but for some reason, it was exceptionally beautiful today. The sunlight was soft, shining between leaves and branches, and the grass gently swayed in the warm breeze.

It felt like spring. While that was normally bad news for a winter spirit, something in the air made me feel… at home.

I took a good look around, admiring the strange essence of the clearing, when my eye caught a sight within the tree next to me. There was a hole in the tree, one somebody would find a squirrel in, but instead, it was an egg!

"Whoa!" I exclaimed, taking a closer look into the hole. It wasn't a bird egg, since there was no nest and no animals to accompany it. Then I remembered I was in the middle of an egg hunt. _"Maybe the Easter Bunny left this!" _I thought. I reached in the tree and pulled out the small treasure. I held the magnificently painted egg in my hand, looking closely at the intricate designs someone must have spent hours on. I've lived through plenty of Easters, but never have I seen an egg so beautiful! I did a quick look around, trying to spot kids who were on the hunt. Even if they couldn't see me, they would see an egg floating around in mid-air. The treasure was too beautiful to put back… the children would break it of eat it or do some other form of destruction.

Deciding to keep it for myself, I began walking away, ready to take off. The wind gathered around me, ready to lift, when a voice called from behind.

"Oi! Leave the egg will ya? They're for the kids!" the Australian voice said. I whirled around to see the speaker.

He was an adult, probably mid-twenties, with long blonde hair pulled back into a low ponytail, with one thin braid on each shoulder. He had tan skin with bright green eyes that sparkled. He wore a tan pair of bell bottom jeans and a green tucked in shirt with a wide collar. Despite his accent, he wore fairly American clothes. He looked a little sick at first, but regained his health. He was actually rather cute… especially with that angry expression…

…Wait…

"_He can SEE ME?!" _

Bunny's POV

The girl turned around to face me, making her white hair and dress swish around in circular motion. Fully facing me, her eyes suddenly went wide and stayed that way. I took a step forward, confused and worried.

"Hey, Sheila…" I said in a lower tone than I spoke in before, slowly walking towards her. She looked completely stunned, and kept staring at me. She shouldn't look that way just because of stealing an egg, something was up. The egg in question though, slipped through her pale fingers. I gasped and dove to catch it. Thanks to fast reflexes, I had the egg in my hands as quickly as she dropped it. I was bent in front of her and inspecting the egg for damage.

"Hey! What are ya trying ta do?!" I looked up at her with anger. She blushed a little bit, and started backing away. But surprisingly… her blush was blue.

"Y…you-you… you can…" She muttered, clutching the wooden staff she carried.

"I can what?" I tried to question, but it caused her to gasp quietly, putting a hand over her mouth.

"You… can see me?... hear me?..." she nearly whispered. Of course I could see her… she was a teenager wasn't she? But taking a closer look at her… she had frost on her dress, along the bottom edge and around her neck. It seemed frost was anywhere the dress came in contact with her skin. The cold elements, the staff, the blue blush, the complete shock at being noticed by an adult… was she a spirit?

"Yes, I can see ya." I answered. I was going to ask if she was a spirit, but was silenced by her slowly walking toward me. She kept her eyes on mine, but hesitantly reached her hand out to me. I raised an eyebrow at this, but didn't move. She stood in front of me, and gently poked my chest with her index finger. She gasped a bit, and poked me again. "…what are ya doing, mate?" I asked. She didn't answer; she just kept staring and put her hand flat on my chest. Her eyes looked up to me, sparkling as she smiled wildly. I opened my mouth to talk but was abruptly hit with the ear-bashing of her screaming excitingly. I reeled back in shock, but was nearly tackled by the girl as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I tensed at the sudden act and remained completely still. I kept holding the egg that was almost stolen, but now even I almost dropped it. Her skin was freezing cold… like ice. Scared of what I've done to deserve her embrace, I blurted out the reason I could see her.

"I-I'm the Easter Bunny mate!" I stammered. She became suddenly still. Slowly leaning out of the hug, she stared at my blushing face in shock.

"…you? The Easter Bunny?..." She held in a laugh as she let go of my rigid body. "You look nothing like a bunny!" She began laughing hysterically, floating in mid-air for a moment before doing a flip.

"Y-yeah I'm the Easter Bunny! I'm just not lookin myself right now." I argued, surprised by her sudden laughing. She landed on her feet again, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Hehe… heh… You're _nothing_ like I imagined!" she smiled, picking up her staff that she dropped when in shock. I blushed again and put my hands in the pockets of my new clothes.

"Sorry ta disappoint ya, mate." I mumbled. She wasn't anything I expected either. Her cute face and choice of apparel gave off the impression of an innocent little girl. But she was a real brat instead. She finished laughing and put a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Now I know why you could see me…" she gave a bitter chuckle while staring at the ground between us. "…what a shame…" her smile disappeared and her eyes turned a bit glossy. I leaned down to take a better look at her, since I was much taller. She held onto her staff with both hands again, leaning on it. Her teary eyes looked up to mine, making for a very cute face.

"…Are ya… crying?" I asked with a small smile, wondering how she could go from laughing up a storm to crying in an instant. Her face became angry as she quickly wiped away her tears.

"N-No! No I'm not crying!" she yelled. "It's just… I've been trying to get noticed by kids for ages now…" She started to walk around, twirling her staff. "Nothing's worked so far."

"Well who are ya? Why do ya do?" I asked. If I knew her talents maybe I could help her. She looked back at me and flashed a mischievous smile, making me somewhat regret my asking. She instantly took off into the air, sending a chill through the wind. I shivered and watched her fly around, doing different tricks and showing off. At the peak of her flight, she dove straight down towards me, zeroing at top speed. I almost wanted to run, in fear of her crashing into me, but I stayed still. She lowered her staff, and as she zoomed by, spread frost across the grass directly by my feet. I jumped back a bit, before squatting down to look at the ground. The blades of grass were covered in shining, white frost… that didn't melt even with the nice weather. I was going to stand and ask her how she did it, when a hard snowball smacked into the back of my noggin.

"What the-?!" I rubbed the back of my head where the snowball hit and looked directly behind me. There was the Sheila, standing off to the side and tossing another snowball in her hand. She smiled mischievously again before blowing cold air on the snow, encasing it in thick ice. I was starting to get an idea of her talents…

"The name's Jacqueline Frost." she spit on the snowball to make it shine. "But you can call me Jack."

Jack's POV

"Huh… Jack…" the Easter Bunny laughed. "Well I know why you're called Frost." He rubbed the back of his head again. I felt my heart skip a beat. He was actually talking to me… when I hugged him, I didn't pass through… it felt like being believed in.

"So what do I call you? Rabbit, Bunny, Easter?" I chuckled, tossing the ice ball to him. He caught it, rather quickly I must admit, and put on a straight face.

"Aster. Only my friends call me Bunny." He walked over to the tree and replaced the egg I wanted to keep. I put on a pouty face and leaned on my staff with both hands.

"Aww! I'm not your friend?~" I said in a childish voice and batted my eyelashes. Aster -scratch that, my mind, my nicknames- Bunny chuckled and examined the ice ball.

"Alright, only the people I trust."

"Oh so you don't trust me?" I asked playfully, walking towards him with my staff behind my back.

"Trust has ta be earned, mate." He said, before chucking the ice ball at me. I would have ducked if I was paying attention, but it was so sudden that it crashed into my stomach. I fell back a little, and looked up at him in disbelief.

"Oh ho! You wanna play that game?" I smiled, charging up my staff. Bunny smirked at me.

"I don't have time for silly games. That was just payback. I've got a few more egg hunts ta take care of." He said and started to walk away. This made me angry. Silly games?! My games were fun! Not silly! I channeled my anger into my staff and without hesitation, shot his bunny-behind with frost. He let out a yelp and jumped, placing his hands where I shot him. Bunny looked at me with an angry and shocked face. I couldn't hold it in and burst out laughing.

"Oh you think this is funny Frostbite?!" he yelled. I wiped away some tears and continued to giggle, not only enjoying his anger, but also the new nickname.

"No, no… I think it's _very_ funny!" I managed to say. Unexpectedly, Bunny took out a small scroll from his pocket and quickly read the words written. I couldn't hear what he said exactly, but it sounded like a spell. Before I knew it, a blinding light enveloped him and his shape began changing. I shielded my eyes from the lights and waited for it to dim. The brightness slowly returned to normal level, encouraging me to peak over my hand.

There stood Bunny, looking extremely different. He glared at me with green eyes that were much more vibrant than before. His thick eyebrows were a very dark grey, standing out from his blue-silver hair that shone in the sunlight. Dark blue tribal tattoos were painted on his forehead, shoulders, thighs, and chest that was now bare and proved my theory of being muscular. He wore a think brown belt that held his long and light blue loin cloth in place (luckily with underwear underneath). Jeweled brown bracers adorned his forearms and match the brown color of the wrapped cloth on his bare feet. He also wore a brown leather sash diagonally across his chest, decorated in pockets and yet matched his bracers. In addition to all his accessories, he wore a thick fur cape that reached down to his feet, matching his hair color and tattoo patterns. But the most shocking, yet adorable, feature that appeared was the bunny ears and tail that were in their respective places.

My face became a mix of blue blush and a huge smile trying to hide itself. But the cuteness got the best of me, and a burst into a fit of giggles. Bunny's face turned from glaring at me to looking in shock.

"What now you're making fun of my looks?!" he asked angrily, taking an offended/ready to fight stance, suggesting that's the reason he transformed in the first place. I tried to slow down the giggles long enough to speak.

"N-No… you're just so cute!" I blurted without really thinking about it. But once the words came out, I wished I could have stuffed them back in my mouth like a squirrel stashing nuts. My giggling stopped quickly as I stood up straight, hoping he didn't hear that. Bunny looked genuinely surprised, and I think I witnessed a growing red color on his cheeks.

"S-Stop that!" he blushed in anger and embarrassment. "I'm trying to be mad at ya so stop making it difficult!" he shouted. Honestly I didn't think he would say that. If anything I thought that complimenting him would make him angrier. But if he wanted to be mad at me… I could hardly resist to make that happen. After all, Bunny had the best expressions when he was mad.

"So you want to be mad at me?" I smirked. Bunny looked a bit confused… how cute. "Suit yourself!" I said, taking off into the sky.

Bunny's POV

I watched the winter spirit fly into the air, sending a cold rush of wind around my body that was dressed for the warmth of the Warren. I shivered, grabbing my arms and shrinking back while watching her soar. Jack stopped after reaching a certain height, so high I couldn't see much detail about her. But my staring abruptly ended when I heard children behind me.

"Hey! I think we missed some eggs over here!" a little boy called out to his friends. In a panic, I dived into some bushes nearby. Watching through the leaves, I saw some kids enter the clearing, but what I wasn't expecting was the snowflakes that started to fall. Despite the children's curiosity about the weather, I knew this was no ordinary snow storm. I looked through the top of the bush, and was completely shocked.

A huge storm cloud appeared about the park, light grey and dumping more and more snow onto the unsuspecting world below. Jack Frost floated in the middle of it, smiling like a moron.

"_WHAT THE *BLEEP* IS SHE THINKING?!" _my thoughts screamed as I saw children being collected by their parents. Luckily, one of the little girls got a hold of the special egg I hid in the tree before she was carried away. The snow grew thicker at a surprising rate… was she doing this all by herself? I never thought a girl of her age or spirit ranking could have that much power. This made me question how old she really was. But it would have to wait, there was a blizzard going on! I had to stop her! Making sure the coast was clear, I jumped out of the bushes and looked around for Jack. Hearing a low giggle behind me, I turned around. Jack stood in the snow that was freshly layering the ground, smiling a mischievous smile. I growled and marched over to her, trying to ignore the freezing temperature of my feet.

"What the bloody hell are ya thinking?! You're ruining my egg hunt!" I yelled at her, but suddenly felt extremely sick. I ignored it best I could and continued to glare at her. Jack giggled and kept smiling as she spoke.

"There it is! That expression…" she poked my nose, "that's what I was looking for!" Her cheeks and the tip of her nose were glowing in light blue color as she smiled and giggled at me. I was still mad at her, mad as a 'roo* with a porcupine in its pouch, but she was so bloody cute. I swatted her hand away and continued to shout.

"This is a BLIZZARD ya crazy show brumby*! Fix this!" I yelled.

"Hell no! There's nothing better than a blizzard. Deal with it!" she exclaimed with a smile and started flying a few feet from the ground. How could she not see the damage she is causing?! But before I could yell more, I became unbearably nauseated. I stumbled to the ground, placing one hand in the frozen snow that was three inches by now, and held the other hand to my mouth. Snowflakes blurred my vision, swarming around and taking up all the air around me. Jack rushed to my side and spoke with a worried tone.

"Bunny?! Bunny! Are you ok?!" she shouted, dropping her staff and putting a hand on my back.

"Don't touch me-!" I tried to tell her, but began coughing. Hacking loudly into my hand, blood splattered from my mouth as I fell to the ground. Clutching my stomach I continued to cough up blood and vomit combined. The snow froze every inch of my body, sinking through my skin and torturing my system. My body felt like it was in pieces as the cartilage in my ears and the bone in my tail cracked and moved. I screamed from the agony of my re-shaping rabbit traits and probably scared the Sheila.

"Bunny! Speak to me!" Jack panicked above me. I felt anger mix with the pain. This was because of her… if she just left the egg alone, didn't make the blizzard, this wouldn't have happened. This pain or sickness was without a doubt due to the spell I thought I needed… and the cold made everything worse. I spoke through gritted and bloody teeth.

"Don't call me Bunny." I ordered. To my shame, tears were streaming down my face. I shakily reached for my emergency flair that was strapped in my boomerang holder. The flair was visible to spirits only and went to one of the highest atmosphere layers so it could be seen from virtually anywhere. My hand lost feeling and dropped to the ground. Darkness came into my vision as the noise faded away, however the pain remained.

Jack's POV

I was so scared for him. More scared than I have been for anyone, ever. He lied on the ground, covered in blood and vomit with his ears looking deformed. It was enough to make me cry, especially when he stopped moving. The face he made, telling me to not call him by his nickname… It was so angry and hurt… filled with hatred and a hint of sadness. Was this my fault? I didn't mean to hurt him… I was just trying to have some fun. Tears overflowed as I tried to spot what he was looking for in his sash. I looked in the pocket he nearly opened and pulled out a gun. It didn't appear to be a gun with bullets, and looking further at its design I saw that it was a flare gun. Without hesitation, I plugged one ear with my finger and fired the gun straight into the air. The firework blazed out of the barrel and soared into the sky. It zoomed right through the storm cloud I created. I stared up into the sky, letting tears continue to run down my cheeks as I hoped and hoped that flare would do something. Then a far off _boom_ let me know it was a success. But it was no time to smile; Bunny was still lying on the ground motionless! I started to dig out the snow around him, to ease the cold at least a little. Slowly I created a small trench around his body, although it would do no good at this point. The blizzard continued to rage around us, blowing in all directions and behaving with a mind of its own. I wanted to hold him, keep him warm from the weather and wait for help to arrive. But I was just as frozen as the ground beneath him. I took his cape and tucked it around him, hoping the fur would warm his still body. After that, all I could do was cry over Bunny… hoping he would be alright. A totally new feeling grew in me as I wished the snow would just… go away.

A few minutes passed, what felt like hours, before I heard sleigh bells in the air. I could hear several voices calling from the skies, shouting Bunny's name. I sighed with relief but worry haunted me still. Deciding for the first time in my life I didn't want to be seen, I crawled into the bushes nearby, grabbing my staff to hide as well. I truly wanted to meet the Guardians, but not in this circumstance. They would yell at me and hold me responsible for Bunny's state. I coward in the brush, watching a sleigh land in the distance. I couldn't make out any specific details through the leaves, but watched as three other beings crowded Bunny. One was a girl who looked like she was covered in… feathers? The next was a huge Russian man going on his accent, and he wore a thick black fur cape similar to Bunny's. The last one, I looked for, but was shocked to see his face suddenly in front of mine. I jumped back a little, but tried to stay quiet. The one looking back at me was no doubt Sandman. His entire being was golden and flowing, appearing like sand. His body was shaped like he was wearing an Egyptian robe and his hair was softly formed into five points. But his eyes with dark gold irises, stared at me with extreme concern. I felt myself wanting to cry again, shaking as I tried to back away inside the thick bush. Sandman noticed and made a motion of trying to calm me down. I unconsciously started shaking my head to match my shaking body.

"P-Please… I-I didn't mean to… I didn't…" More tears streamed down my stinging cheeks as I whispered, "Don't tell them… don't tell them I'm here… I-I was just-" Sandman interrupted by putting a finger over his lips, telling me to be quiet. He was so relaxed and kind, like he was saying everything would be alright. He pointed down at my hand, causing me to look myself. I still held the flare gun tightly in my trembling hand, although I didn't realize I had it. Sandman smiled and held out his hand, ready to accept the object. I hesitantly leaned forward and handed it to him. He smiled and made a small derby hat out of sand, tipping it to me as if to say thank you. I did a similar motion, but was still shaken by the whole situation. Sandman made the gesture of zipping his lips closed and held his hand towards me, closing his fist and letting only his pinky finger stick out. I understood and wrapped my own pinky around his, sealing the promise that he wouldn't tell. He smiled brightly and nodded goodbye, taking the flare gun and rejoining the Guardians. I smiled the tiniest bit, thankful for the Sandman. Luckily no one noticed his absence and had successfully loaded Bunny onto the sleigh. I watched them fly through the storm I created, which was now settling down. I prayed Bunny would be alright… and that we meet again soon.

Bunny's POV

I stirred in the darkness, feeling my consciousness slowly come back. My ears and tail felt a bit better, but still broken. Nausea still clouded my stomach as I lifted my heavy eyelids. I was home, specifically my bedroom. Darting my eyes around, I confirmed my location, but also spotted Tooth at my side.

"Bunny!" She sighed happily, looking relieved. "You're awake."

"More or less…" I chuckled. "What happened? How'd ya find me?" I asked as I tried to sit up, but Tooth put her hands on my shoulders and laid me back down.

"We found you in Burgess park, lying in the middle of a freak snowstorm!" Tooth explained worriedly. "We saw your flare and rushed over right away."

"My… flare?" I asked slowly. I didn't reach my flare in time… did Jack…?

"Mhmm! Why were you so sick?" Tooth's sad face reminded me of Jack's expression in the few seconds before I passed out… Jack was so upset with tears in her eyes, her eyebrows pushed together and her hands nearly shaking as she lifted them to her mouth. It may have been her fault, but it certainly wasn't her intention.

"Uh- that spell North gave us… the one to make us seen by non-believers, it has… side effects." I explained, trying to forget that look of hopelessness on Frostbite's face.

"What?!" A muffled Russian voice exclaimed from behind the bedroom door. North burst in, apparently listen the whole time. "Spell caused this?!" he shouted.

"Yeah, some pretty gnarly side effects it has." I chuckled and rubbed one of my ears. "How long have I been out?"

"… Three days…" Tooth nearly whispered, knowing that I would flip out.

"THREE DAYS?! I HAD SEVEN MORE EGG HUNTS TO DO!" I panicked, immediately trying to sit up.

"Bunny, calm down!" Tooth said as she put her hands on my shoulders again. "Sandy took care of four of them." She explained. I breathed heavily, still feeling sick and now panicking.

"… And the other three?" I asked, letting my voice crack from the soreness. Both the Russian and Fairy glanced at each other with downcast expressions.

"There… just was no time." North answered. I felt heartbreak wash over me as I thumped back down in bed.

"Now Bunny, that's only three, it's not as bad as it seems." Tooth tried to console me, but I couldn't listen. Those three egg hunts added up to at least seventy kids… kids I disappointed. I didn't know who to be mad at… Jack made that snowstorm, distracted me and such. But I was the one who used the spell in the first place when I could have just ignored her. Even after I lost consciousness, did she save me?

"When you found me… was there a girl there?" I turned my head to Tooth, who look surprised at the sudden question.

"Um… no, you were alone." She answered slowly. "Why? Did you meet a girl? Did you like her? Was she pretty?" Tooth started asking questions a mile a minute. My cheeks grew hot as I tried to explain as quick as she was asking.

"N-No! I mean yes I met a girl. No, I wouldn't say I like her… she was a Larrkin* but she was a beaut too." I said quietly and with a small smile, but blushed heavily when I saw Tooth grinning like a dill*. My face was probably red as a tomata as I grabbed my blankets and flipped around to make my back face her. "S-Shut ya cake hole!" I blurted out, well aware that she didn't say anything. North gave a hearty chuckle and walked closer to the bad, going on the sound of his footsteps.

"Looks like Bunny found a friend! We must meet her sometime!" he declared loudly, patting hard me on the shoulder. I grumbled to myself, pulling the blankets tighter under my chin, although it's not like I needed the face heat. The two continued to giggle to themselves as I grew tired. Jack really was a beauty… the mischievous smile she wore, her white hair flowing in all directions as she flew. Those long legs… And those eyes! My God, how stunning they were! Thinking about Jack, a small feeling of forgiveness grew in me towards her… but I still wanted to be mad at her...

Maybe because I didn't want to forget.

_-Fin-_

***Drongo: Idiot, fool**

***Fossick: Search **

***Sheila: Girl, Young Lady**

***Chunder: Vomit**

***Roo: Kangaroo **

***Brumby: Wild horse**

***Larkkin: Stubborn, Mischievous, Wild**

**Thank you so much for reading! :)**


End file.
